It is desirable to provide a container that can be opened, sealed, or resealed using a frontal, singular motion and that can still produce a leakproof seal. For example, during laboratory applications such as drug testing, users of the containers desire the accessibility and resealability of the specimen by simply using frontal thumb pressure upon the thumb tab of the container to result in a leakproof container. In addition to ease to use, the integrity of the specimens in the containers is significant in ensuring proper chain of custody requirements of the container contents.